


Secret Observance

by LaMonica



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMonica/pseuds/LaMonica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt at seduction leads to a voyeuristic encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Observance

Nasir picked up a sword, as any good fighting man would never be without his weapon. Embracing his new found freedom did have its advantages. But Nasir did miss certain comforts of living in a lavish villa. Comforts like delicious and decadent food. A warm comforting bed . But what he desired most was a surprise .The ability to have a warm bath. His daily bathing of his former Dominus was a ritual that he took for granted. Too many days had passed since he felt water wash over him. The day warm, he would take advantage . The walk would invigorate yet try his strength. The pond would cleanse his wound, his body, and his mind. He wanted to be prepared if he encountered any danger as he set off for a private bath in the pond only a short distance from the temple. 

Naevia observed Nasir’s actions, and her concern for her injured friend was aroused. “Nasir, is danger about that you feel the need to take up arms? “

Smiling at her genuine affection and concern, Nasir sought to ease with reassurance to his new confidant and caretaker “ None that we can see. Tis why I must keep with on all occasions”.

“You speak and act as a true warrior” Naevia smiled back. “But an escort would be advised”

“I am a warrior now. But one who desires cleansing. I take leave to the pond. I shan’t be long.” He said, as he walked off the grounds toward awaiting luxury. 

“Where does Nasir run off to?” Chadara spoke upon approach to Naevia. 

“He takes to the pond to bathe. I feel I must find Agron and counsel. Nasir’s injury is better, yet still he should not be about without escort” Naevia spoke. 

Thoughts struck Chadara at the moment Naevia sought out Agron. She knew that Agron and Nasir had immense affection for one another, yet she was sure that physical consummation had yet to occur , as Nasir’s injury still gave trouble. Agron surely would grow weary with wait for physical affections. Rhaskos’ death had freed her to find another. Agron was held in high esteem amongst the rebels, most notably Spartacus himself. Chance may have Agron’s affections been fleeting for Nasir. Virile men such as Agron would not so easily turn away chance for physical connection and release. 

Wandering through the temple , she observed Naevia speaking to Agron. The gladiator’s reaction spoke of surprised concern. Yet before she could make her approach, Agron stormed off in pursuit to the pond. 

Chadara abandoned the basket of linens to pursue Agron . She would follow him, determined to gain his favor and affections. Her betrayal of her friend the furthest from her memory. Her place in this world needing a secure and strong foundation . Agron was her goal. She would get him to yield to her. 

Her determination of mission set, she followed him through the woods that lead to the river. Yet the tall lumbering gladiator’s strides were too swift of pace and of purpose. Agron had reached the pond , which lay down an embankment ,before her . She observed him standing next to a tree. He was looking down into the pond ,watching Nasir as he swam .

Nasir swam with an abandoned freedom that bespoke of a man who embraced this new life. His bath a reflection of his new found liberation, total immersion. He disappeared below the water, yet atop the hill , his entire naked body could be viewed , even sub merged. His writhing and twisting exhibiting a comfort with the activity. 

Chadara recalled that their former Dominus would swim in any river , stream or pond frequently. Nasir’s constant presence required, allowed for Nasir to learn at the Dominus’ bidding. 

Opportunity at hand with Agron’s lack of approach to Nasir , she would pull his attentions away from the swimming man. 

As she went to take first step toward him , Nasir rose to the surface. Agron’s voice causing her to pause further motions toward him. 

“Quite the show “ Agron spoke out. 

“Agron?.. I did not hear your approach. .. How did you know?”…but before he could utter the words, he knew. Naevia. 

“Your lack of awareness of my presence proof you should not be out alone” Agron replied tersely. 

Nasir gazed upon the gladiator staring down from the top of the embankment wanted to protest being thought as weak and needing to be guarded at all times. His actions , injury and branding of wound should warrant the lack of necessity of such . Yet he found it difficult to find fault with the love and concern that lay in Agron’s eyes. 

“ I desired time to cleanse myself. I didn’t think anyone would notice absence. “ Nasir said as he swam near the elevated flat rock where his breeches , cloak and sword lay. 

Agron not wishing quarrel with him, removed his boots, subligaria and cloak to join him in the pond. His desire to feel Nasir as well as the warm water on him providing an adequate reason for him to stay to watch over the beautiful Syrian. 

Chadara remained under the coverage of the foliage watching them. Her effort at seduction of Agron thwarted. Yet she continued to spy upon them. Chance be had that she could observe or hear secret to aid her efforts shall another opportunity present itself. She watched as Agron stripped bare. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight before her. Agron’s impressive build by far more pleasing to gaze upon than Rhaskos could ever have been. 

Agron waded into the pond, and made directly for Nasir. They stood in the shallow end that submerged them only to waist. Agron lifting his cupped hand filled with water to let it fall upon Nasir’s shoulder. He repeated his actions, lavishing Nasir with a luxury he once showered upon his Dominus. Agron desired to shower such devotion on his body , not out of duty or obligation, but wanton lust and passion. His strong hands roaming over the smaller man’s chest, taking care to cleanse the wound that seemed to not only mar Nasir’s flesh, but pierced Agron’s very heart. 

“Your beauty is none like I’ve ever seen.” Agron whispered. 

Nasir stood silent, drinking in the attentions of the strong mass that stood in front of him. Each touch quickening his pulse. Agron’s hands stopping to grip the smaller man’s waist, he pulled him into an embrace. Skin to skin , heat radiating from within, Agron dipped his head down for a deep wet passionate kiss. Nasir’s hands grasping the sides of Agron’s face returned the kiss with enthusiasm and need. Hands roamed , lips suckled, tongues clashing, they were carried off by their needs. 

The entire time Chadara watched them . Her own heat rising at the magnificent display of passion . The flush of her body rising up her chest, caused her to caress her neck and chest. Past observances of physical acts and copulations were not foreign to her. Her Dominus ‘s lavish and decadent parties had made spectacle of couplings. Yet never had she ever witnessed such passion or desire as now. To think that they could arouse her with only the use of their lips. 

Agron encircled his arms around Nasir, lifting him out of the water. Their bodies pressed together , skin to skin, chest to chest. Nasir’s surprisingly well endowed cock snug against the gladiators belly. Their passionate grasping kissing becoming more and more fevered as Nasir wrapped his legs around Agron’s waist , allowing him to carry him from the pond. 

Agron took the opportunity to cup Nasir’s ass in his hands as he climbed the embankment. His fingers kneading and massaging the soft smooth mounds of flesh vigorously , then allowing his left hand to pull at one cheek to give him greater access to his tight opening. Using his finger, he pressed to the tight ring of muscle to further stoke Nasir into a frenzy. And his efforts were greeted with a surprised uttering squeal in delight.

“Hah..hah.. By the Gods.. ahhh…” Nasir breathed into Agron’s mouth. 

Agron laid Nasir on his back into the grass. He climbed atop the smaller man , their kissing becoming more and more frantic . Wanting more yet finding trouble parting of lips , Agron begin to grind his cock to Nasir’s. Their still wet bodies providing enough slickness to allow them to feel the throb and pulse of the other man’s swollen cock. 

“Nasir….Nasir”..Agron moaned as his hips twirled and circled with greater speed and intensity. He would have more, he would have all of him . He lifted off of the body beneath him , cock throbbing with anticipation . He spit in his palm , and used the saliva to lubricate himself. Nasir watching and waiting for him to do something, anything that would rejoin them. Agron grabbed Nasir by his ankles and spread him open wide. Taking his right hand, he took aim at Nasir’s hot pulsing hole and plunged deep into him. 

“NAH” squealed Nasir. The invasion of his body was sudden and swift . He felt Agron’s hands press to the backs of his knees, and felt the exquisite pleasure of Agron’s huge throbbing cock slide in and out of him. The thick vein that lay on the underside pulsing with every stroke in . Agron above him moaning at the warm slick home Nasir gave his cock. 

“Oh.. Ooooh… FUCK!” Agron cried, with each thrust forward. His hips setting the pace of their copulation. He was hopelessly lost in the pleasure. Yet he found mind to pause, and then to slow the pace. Nasir moaning beneath him so captivating , he desired to prolong this moment for as long as possible. 

Nasir noticed Agron’s slower pace. He didn’t object, yet he had further pleasures to provide. 

“My love, please, allow me to lavish you as you have I” Nasir whispered. 

Agron lifted off Nasir, breaking the much wanted connection. Nasir raised up off the grass and encouraged Agron to lay back.   
Agron allowed Nasir to take control. Nasir taking in the beautiful sight of the man, used his hands to further excite him. Wrapping his delicate yet capable hands around the massive cock , Nasir, massaged , and jerked the beautiful meat until Agron ‘s hips were seeking the crevice the entangled fingers created. Nasir’s hands worked their magic on his cock and balls. Agron’s resilience being tested like never before. 

Yet Nasir had further ministrations for the man. Agron gasped as his cock was engulfed in the hot heat of Nasir’s mouth. 

“Fuck … yes” the gladiator growled. His hands going to Nasir’s head to keep him there. Nasir’s tongue and lips greedily sucking the member to a blood filled throb . 

Releasing the wet hot cock from his mouth, Nasir crawled up the Agrons’ body, showering kisses, licks and biting nips. Nasir’s only desire , being to reach every part of him with his mouth. As he climbed closer to Agron’s faced, he paused over the man’s nipples. Never an area to be neglected, Nasir latched his lips onto the larger mans’ nipple and laved it with warm wet tongue. So enthralled and excited by the attentions, Agron arched his back up to seek a closeness that was impossible to achieve. 

“Ahh..uhh…” groaned Agron as Nasir’s wet tongue worked it’s magic on his left nipple as his fingers toyed with the opposite. Agron had never known such pleasure could ever emit from these parts of him. Agron was now feeling Nasir’s former body slave position to be a gift from the Gods to him. For what Nasir awoke in his body were truly of the heaven’s and not of this world. His hands went to the smaller man’s hair, as he desired for his mouth to never leave the spot it ruled over. 

Quietly watching them , Chadara’s own hand found its way between her thighs , her own passions inflamed . She could feel the wetness of her sex , the pulse that beat through it as she used her fingers to satiate it’s need to be attended. Her fingers sliding over her with enthusiasm. 

Nasir was now on top , straddling Agron, whom lay flat on his back. Gazing into each other’s eyes, Nasir reached behind him and found the massive cock still pulsing and twitching . He rose on his knees to allow himself to lower himself onto Agron’s cock. Teasing yet himself and Agron , he rubbed and twirled the head of Agron’s cock at his hole, before sliding fully down onto it. Each man’s moan almost reverberating through the entire woods. It wouldn’t surprise either if all back at the temple could hear. 

Nasir paused to breath deep, as the feeling of being completely full had him dizzy with pleasure. His movements began slow, up and down. And as Agron’s cock bumped his sweet spot within, his movements became more deliberate and swift. He rode the cock with a wanton abandon. Never had Nasir knew that this could be the most pleasurable feeling, in body , nor in mind. His senses seemed to overload. For he could hear every breath that escaped Agron’s lips, Agron’s hands, body and cock, all felt hot and in the grip of fever, he could feel more. The taste of Agron’s skin and cock still on his lips , he could tastemore . And never had he saw anything more beautiful than the look of ecstasy on Agron’s face as he rode him. 

For Agron, Nasir appeared the most erotic vision atop him. The wanton look of lust and pleasure that washed over the Syrian’s face as he rode his cock urged Agron to lift his knee to plant his foot for purchase, so he could pump up into the beautiful little man. The gladiator’s hips moved with ferocity as he fucked up into Nasir’s hot warm hole. 

“Ohh…Nasir” Agron growled ,his grip so tight on Nasir’s hips , that bruising was inevitable. He needed completion . Nasir had sent him to the edge of the precipe and Agron was ready to fall. He sat up so to be face to face to see the look in Nasir’s eyes as he fell with him. Nasir’s finger’s threaded through Agron’s hair, Agron’s one hand gripping one of Nasirs hip and the other hand encircling the smaller man’s cock in the order to bring him to completion, their movements and moans reflected the anxious passion that could not be denied. 

Nasir went wild . Agron’s cock slamming up into him, and his hand jerking his cock, rendered him incoherent in speech, and his hips pumping to grab as much of Agron’s cock . Head thrown back Agron pushed , rocked and pumped with Nasir’s hips and stroked his cock until finally, he felt Nasir tighten around him.

“Haaa..Uhhh…Great Gods in Heveans… aaahhhh..aaahhh” Nasir screamed. His seed spilling out and over Agron’s tightened fist in thick white ropes. 

Agron so enthralled by the sight of ecstasy in Nasir, was stunned into speechlessness, with open mouth , yet unable to utter a sound as Nasir’s release pulled his own from him. His body jerking with each spasm .His seed shooting up into Nasir. 

Chadara, alone up the embankment, had herself reached her climax as she saw the men reach theirs. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. Her breathing labored, but quietly imperceptible to the two men just yards away. 

The two men sat content. Nasir still facing Agron, straddling his waist, legs wrapped around him. They reveled in the sight of each other. Satisfied just staring into each other’s eyes. Agron ‘s hands holding Nasir’s face. For he couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Their gentle kisses between them shutting out their surroundings. 

Not wanting to alert the men to her presence, she waited and she watched as they dressed. Each man smiling and stealing knowing glances at each other. The joy of their coupling flushing their skin and brightening their gazes. They embraced for a kiss, and walked in the direction of the temple. 

Assurances she was far from their potential discovery of her, she got up and as she walked toward the temple , her own satiation still quickening her heart, she knew then , that she must find a way to forge a path for herself. Her despondency in knowing that Agron would not be lured away from Nasir gave her no choice. She had no one to care for her. Mira had Spartacus. Naevia had Crixus. And Nasir had Agron. 

Mira told her to seize her place with her own hands. She would do just that. For she had no place amongst any of them.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Secret Observance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/591246) by [Jinxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy)




End file.
